monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Valto
Valto is a low-class Apoptosis creature who appears in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Valto possesses a humanoid appearance, but has been made more machine than human due to the Apoptosis effect which occurs in unstable areas of space-time. Monsterpedia Entry “A mysterious being known as an Apoptosis, which resides in Tartarus. They are organisms resembling monsters, but no one knows what they are. Moreover, she appears to instinctively attack intruders as if programmed into her mind. Valto is an organism whose entire body is comprised of machinery. She can expand each part of her body to envelop her prey like a cage to forcibly squeeze out their fluids. Her behaviour is mechanical, and it is uncertain whether or not she has a will of her own. Her combat ability is also very high; her fist unit can exert extreme heat or cold upon impact, and weapons like gatling guns are built into her body. Her purpose, along with her very existence, are shrouded in mystery.” Attacks *'Attack' – Normal Attack, One Enemy *'Heat Smash' – Physical Attack, One Enemy, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Ice Smash' – Physical Attack, One Enemy, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Full Gatling' – Physical Attack, One Enemy, 50% Hit Chance, Attack 4 Times *'Litton Squeezed Essence Unit (M)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka, Drains HP *'Litton Squeezed Essence Unit (F)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Female, Drains HP *'Valto Machine Cage (Act.)' – Pleasure Attack with Bind, Target: Luka, Two Turns Break *'Valto Machine Cage (Cont.)' – Rape *'Valto Machine Cage (F)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Female, Bind 50% Strategy She is the most physically damaging enemy in the third Tartarus. She also has the most overall defence. Her Heat Smash uses the Fire element, while also having a small chance to apply Burn. Burn causes the target to lose 20% of their max HP for three turns, and the status cannot be removed early. That’s 60% of that target’s HP gone. Thankfully, it only has a mere 10% chance to apply. Ice Smash, however, is the opposite. Instead of causing you to take damage, it prevents the target from taking any action for three turns and like Burn, cannot be removed early. The solution is to replace that member of the party with another one for the following three turns. Finally, her most damaging attack is Full Gatling, it strikes a single target four times, but has a low chance of landing. But if all four of them hit, your squishier party members can die instantly. Unlike Burn, there is no limit to how much damage it can do. Struggle if you are bound; she takes a long time to defeat. She is weak to the Lightning and Water elements, so focus on those if you can. She is also vulnerable to Shock, so you could prevent her from taking any action for at least three turns if it lands. Shock is invaluable. A party member who can decrease her stats can help here, such as a Guard or Superstar. Saki can fulfil this role efficiently, as she already has the Superstar job at the max rank when you recruit her. Evaluation “Error 245, Apoptosis… Machine type… Moreover, this is… Valto is a type of machine. It uses Gun, Fire and Ice skills. She has high attack power so you’d want to take care of her first, but… Almost no status ailments work on her. Elemental resistance is also high, but she is weak to Thunder and Water. Attack the common weak point of machines. Now go, oh brave Luka. …My voice properly got through to you, right?” Gallery 3257 0992.png 1426282823599.png|Valto’s attack cut-in Category:Monsters Category:Apoptosis Category:Artificial Category:Doll Category:Chimeras Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Sentora Category:Tartarus Category:Sabasa Cont. North Tartarus Category:Artist: xelvy